disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail and Amelia Gabble
Abigail and Amelia Gabble are British geese who are twin sisters and the nieces of Uncle Waldo from the 1970 Disney animated movie, The Aristocats. Appearances ''The Aristocats Abigail (who wears the blue bonnet) and Amelia (in the pink bonnet) are first seen walking down the path near the river, when they spot Thomas O'Malley attempting to get to shore by hanging on to a tree branch. They mistakenly think that he is attempting to learn to swim, despite his attempts at an explanation, they try to encourage him by threatening to cut the vine. O'Malley panics and accidentally lets go of the vine and promptly sinks. Realizing that he is drowning, the two geese dive and rescue him. On shore, they meet Duchess and her kittens. Amelia and Abigail introduce themselves, explaining that they are twins from England and are touring France, with the intention of going to Paris. O'Malley is still annoyed at them, and makes a sarcastic comment, but the geese are oblivious. The geese initially think that he is Duchess's husband, and are scandalized to find that he is not. They immediately whisper between themselves about various features that suggest that O'Malley is untrustworthy. However, the geese offer to travel with the cats to Paris. They place the cats in a "V" shape, similar to how geese fly, with O'Malley at the rear end, and set off. In Paris, they pass by a restaurant. Flying out of the restaurant is the twins' Uncle Waldo, who apparently had been in line to be the dinner special. The twins are happy to see him, but quickly realize that he is drunk. Waldo reveals that the chef has basted him in white wine, despite Waldo preferring British sherry. O'Malley remarks that he must have been marinated, given his drunken state. Because Waldo is beginning to get loud, Amelia and Abigail begin escorting their inebriated uncle away. The twins bid farewell to the group of cats and head off. House of Mouse Abigail and Amelia can be seen in crowd shots on ''House of Mouse. And they also a appear in a photo. Trivia *Monica Evans and Carole Shelley, actually English citizens, would both later appear together again in Robin Hood as Maid Marian and Lady Kluck, respectively. Maid Marian and Lady Kluck, like the Gabble sisters, are both British, too. Lady Kluck, Shelley's character, is also a bird, but she is a chicken. *In the Czech Version of Aristocats, Abigail and Amelia speak with Slovak Accents and they claim to be from Gabčíkovo (A town in Slovakia). Gallery Amelia Gabble.jpg|Abigail Gabble Abigal.jpg|Amelia Gabble Disney's The Aristocats - Amelia and Abigail.jpg|"We're not chickens! We're geese." aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4636.jpg Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-4419.jpg|The Gabble sisters with Thomas aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4749.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4766.jpg|"Deeper!" Aristocats-disneyscreencaps com-4787.jpg|Abigail and Amelia rescue Thomas O'Malley aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4827.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4880.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4974.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-5201.jpg Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-5445.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P3.jpg june202.gif|Abigail Gabble and Amelia Gabble Abigail-Amelia.jpg|The Gabble sisters fr:Amélie et Amélia Jacasse Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Females Category:Character pairs Category:English characters Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Geese Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Animated characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Heroines Category:Nieces Category:TV Animation characters